


Comforting Hands

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Series: Malec Post 3x10 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Magnus is not coping with the loss of his magic. Alec does whatever he can to help and support his boyfriend.(Disclaimer: characters not mine)





	Comforting Hands

Over the past number of weeks since Magnus had lost his magic, Alec had come to notice that his boyfriend would stare at his hands silently, as if they held the answers. Magnus had taken a while to become familiar with preparing coffee the mundane way. Turning the TV on with the remote. Running a bath without a snap of his fingers, or even making their bed without a second though.

Magnus would unknowingly move to complete a task by snapping his fingers, he would then hesitate and begin shaking slightly. For days he had been hiding it from Alec, merely for the purpose of not worrying his boyfriend. 

However, Alec did notice the slight changes, and all he wanted to do... all he was going to do, was help in any way he could. Instead of verbally raising his concern, Alec attempted to complete the mundane tasks before Magnus could attempt to with his magic that he no longer beheld. 

When they were having dinner together, Magnus’ hands would occasionally shake when he’d go to summon something as small as the salt. Alec would casually reach over and lace their fingers together. If eating with one hand at the table was challenging, then he didn’t utter a word. A minor inconvenience eating dinner, was nothing compared to what Magnus was going through. 

If they were lying on the couch after a long day enjoying some terrible reality tv, Magnus would occasionally lift his hand to change the channel. Alec would quickly grasp the remote and switch to the next show without a word. Sometimes Magnus’ hand would stay where it was, suspended in the air as if he lost his train of thought. Alec would gently take his hand, locking their fingers together and then wrap his arms around Magnus’ torso. 

To the outside world they looked like a happy normal couple. Lying together under blankets on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other. But, Magnus was struggling with the concept of not having his magic at his fingertips. Literally. While Alec was struggling to come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t help his boyfriend. No matter how much he desired to protect and comfort those he loved... he was lost. 

Magnus was trying to convince Alec that he was fine, trying being key - but Alec was observant. Plus, Magnus had noticed that a lot of the jobs that he usually did with a snap of his fingers were already done. Knowing his shadowhunter was the culprit, Magnus wanted to be upset but the amount of time Alec put into making sure Magnus didn’t have to do many mundane tasks. But he couldn’t be angry. Alec was doing what he did best when he knew he couldn’t help. He cleaned. Put things away. Organised breakfast, lunch and dinner. Made less work for Magnus and gave him space.

One night, when they’d both climbed into bed, Alec fell asleep within seconds. He was exhausted. Running the institute all day, going out on missions at night, looking after his siblings, looking after Magnus and doing all the chores in the house. Alec had literally no energy remaining, Magnus hated to see his shadowhunter so worn out, so tired. Especially when he was doing extra work around the house to help Magnus cope.

Magnus could hear soft little snores from his Alexander. Snores that he heard often when Alec was completely exhausted. The shadowhunter had his back pressed against Magnus’ front. The warlock couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Alec, taking comfort from having him so close. Magnus moved his hand to gently run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Finding comfort in the simple movement. Even in his sleep, Alec groaned leaned into Magnus’ touch.

With the weight of the past few days weighing on Magnus’ shoulders, he finally cracked. In the silence of their room, his thoughts ran wild. Magnus pulled away from Alec and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked down at his shaking hands and swore silently when he couldn’t cause a spark of magic to appear from his fingertips.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

A stray tear slid over his cheek as Magnus tried to slow his breathing. It was slowly dawning on him that his magic was gone but he refused to let Alec see how well he was actually coping.

He should’ve known better. Magnus should’ve known he couldn’t hide anything from his Alexander. It was why he loved him. Alec always knew when to give him space, when to not say anything, when to just cuddle with him on the couch or before they sleep. He shouldn’t have been surprised when he felt gentle pressure on his shoulder. Even when Alec was exhausted and heavily sleep deprived, he was so used to sleeping beside Magnus, that he would wake up as soon as he couldn’t feel the warmth of Magnus lying next to him to see if everything was okay.

Alec gently rubbed Magnus’ back, giving him time to turn around or pull away. Magnus slowly, but surely, turned to face Alec, his yellow eyes showing his emotions. Alec gently pulled Magnus back so he could collapse into his arms. His body was shaking, his breathing short and shallow. Alec pulled him down to lie next to him, facing each other. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, gently rubbing soothing circles on his back, attempting to comfort him – knowing words will not help.

Magnus buried his face against Alexander’s neck, trying to slow his breathing down to mimic the movement of Alec’s chest. Alec gently lifted one of Magnus’ hands, pressing kisses to each and all of his fingers. Then moving to press a kiss against Magnus’ forehead and continuing to rub gentle circles on his back and hold him close.

Alec was so patient with him. He was exhausted, but he still had all the time in the world for Magnus. He didn’t say what he didn’t need to hear. He didn’t try to get him to speak or confide in him. Alec was simply there for him. It was more than Magnus could ever ask for.

When Magnus did manage to slow his breathing and stop his shaking, he looked up at Alec. Not smiling or pretending to be okay, he merely pressed his forehead to Alec’s, taking comfort in his presence. Alec held him close and Magnus shifted to rest his head against his shadowhunter’s shoulder.

“I love you Alexander”

“I love you too Magnus, I always will”

Magnus tilted his head up and Alec shifted to pull the blankets up to cover them both.

“Always?”

They both began to drift off, taking comfort being in each other’s arms. Alec fell asleep first, at least Magnus thought so before he heard a quietly mumbled word.

“Forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (Sorry about the angst)


End file.
